Sugar Rush
The episode, released one day early for Halloween, starts off with Pickle at a picnic with his beloved cucumber, which Marshmallow gave him last episode. Even though the cucumber was obviously non-living, Pickle respected it as his own girlfriend. He claimed to bring sandwiches, but soon realized he forgot them. Being so hungry, Pickle jumps at the cucumber and eats it. Marshmallow appears and yells at Pickle for eating her gift. The two hear a noise from a nearby bush, but Marshmallow excuses it for nothing, and they both walk away. Behind the bush, MePhone? is hiding and flips on his sunglasses. Elimination Time! MePhone4 asks the group if they're ready for the next challenge, but Pepper replies that its too early, with Salt agreeing as well. MePhone4, regardless, announces that Team Chickenleg was up for elimination. Once at the scene, Salt points out that the area looks different, but MePhone4 says that it was only for that episode. He also announces that he has cookies, but he ate them, to Team Chickenleg's despair. But he then says that he has candycorn, but he ate that too. Angering the team again, he jokes and says he has them, but starts to slowly eat them untill OJ slaps him. The elimination begins with Balloon voting for Salt. In return, Salt and Pepper both vote for Balloon. Balloon calls for his alliance but the two consisting of OJ and Bomb, who both vote for him for being so bossy and manipulative of them. Taco yells out "Fatcakes!", and Pickle agrees with her that Balloon is fat. MePhone4 announces that Balloon is eliminated, and OJ comments that he had to see this coming, for he had been a jerk to everyone. Balloon is then covered in a purple/green smog that transported him to Idiotic Island , where he landed on Knife and popped. MePhone? The scene then switches to MePhone? talking to Cheesy, explaining that he is a reccomended character. But Cheesy responds that he can't go in without identification and tells him to go to a bench where Magnifying Glass, Teddy Bear and TV were sitting. MePhone? replies, "I'll be back.", reffering to The Terminator. He walks away but re-appears in a car and runs into Cheesy. New Alliance OJ and Bomb were seen talking about how happy they were that Balloon was eliminated. But OJ soon realized that they're alliance was gone as well. He notices Pickle and asks him to be in the alliance, which Pickle agrees to. Then OJ turns to Taco and asks her as well, and she responds with a backwards "Sour Cream!". The new alliance now consists of OJ, Bomb, Pickle and Taco. The Challenge MePhone4 tells everyone that he was going to take them Trick-Or-Treating, but that there were no houses on the island, so he scattered candy all around and the teams had to collect the candy in Candy Bags. Whichever team had the most candy at the end wins. The challenge starts off with Pickle collecting candy with Taco not far behind. Bomb asks OJ if the two can work together, which OJ happily agrees too. Apple notices a garbage can and calls it a "candy bin", to which she throws the candy she was already holding behind her to hit Paintbrush. She dumps the garbage inside her bag and runs up to MePhone4 expressing how much "candy" she got, but MePhone4 explains to her that its garbage. Apple denies the fact and eats a metal can to prove it. OJ points out to Bomb that he found a candy tree, to which Salt explains how she hates candy because she is on a diet, and Pepper decides that she will go on a diet too. Lightbulb sees a cave and tells Marshmallow that there should be plenty of candy in there. Marshmallow nervously tells Lightbulb that it is too dark in the cave, but Lightbulb flicks a switch and turns on, giving off light to see inside the cave. But once inside, red eyes start to appear and the two run out, but in the process, Marshmallow trips and is dragged back inside by a large purple hand. Lightbulb runs in fear but crashes into a candy tree and multiple pieces fall out. OJ and Bomb were seen again helping each other with a different candy tree. Taco points out to Pickle that there is some candy at the bottom of The Crappy Cliff, and Pickle jumps off, attempting to retrieve the candy, but fails once again, just like in Episode 1. Taco then jumps after him and sinks in as well. Results The time is up and it is time to measure the candy, but MePhone4 points out that Pickle, Taco and Marshmallow are missing. Back at the cave, the purple hand drops Marshmallow, who has many bites, outside the entrance along with a huge bag of candy. Team Epic dumps they're candy and scores are as shown: Lightbulb: 25 Paintbrush: 10 Apple: 0 Marshmallow: 200 Total: 235 Because of Marshmallow bringing back so much candy, Team Epic had a total of 235. MePhone4 also said that they would have had more if Apple didn't bring back garbage, to which Apple slapped him. OJ and Bomb dump they're candy and the scores for Team Chickenleg are as shown: Salt: 0 Pepper: 0 Pickle: 0 Taco: 0 OJ: 20 Bomb: 20 Total: 40 Every team member of Team Chickenleg didn't bring any candy, except for OJ and Bomb, they won immunity, but the rest of the team are up for elimination. At the end, Apple is shown eating more garbage and MePhone4 yells at her to go away, but MePhone? interupts him and says "Perhaps it is you who should go away, MePhone4..." 'To Be Continued....' Trivia *In the recap, the announcer points out his mistake from Episode 6 when he said that Salt was up for elimination instead of Taco. *MePhone4S is a spinoff of The Terminator. *For some reason, the mouths look more poiny then curved in this episode, this also happened in Episode 8, 4Seeing The Future Goofs *When Lightbulb runs out of the cave and hits the tree, her leg is not connected to her body. *MePhone4's leg is infront of his body when Apple slaps him. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes